Never Forget
by Allie351
Summary: Matt's twin brother was kidnapped when they were 11 years old, and finally comes home. How will the family deal with it?


            Author's Note: This is a 7th Heaven story, though you may not be able to tell from the first couple of paragraphs. This story is a major W.I.P, this is the second edition of this story. So as always, read and review, constructive criticism only, NO FLAMES! The flames will be used to heat my non-existent fire place.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, they all belong to Brenda Hampton and Spelling and Co. I am not making a profit, so don't sue. Need I even keep using disclaimers? The only character I own is Lukas, please do not take without permission.  

            Luke Riley walked through the streets of his hometown, his clothes ragged and torn, his hair tousled and messy, his face dirty, scratched, and bruised. He had a sprained ankle, which he sprained jumping out of a three-story window at his captor's house. He made his way to the police department. The little bell on the door clanged as he opened it, and a middle aged African-American officer looked up. Sergeant Michaels. Luke remembered him vaguelly as being a friend of his father's. "Can I help you? You look rather lost. What's your name?" Sgt.Michaels asked him. Luke walked up to him. "I'm Luke Riley," was all he said. Sgt.Michaels frowned. He surveyed the boy over. "What happened to you, Luke?" he asked. "I just got into a slight accident," replied Luke. "How old are you?" Michaels asked him. "15," was Luke's reply. "Is there a family I can call for you?" Michaels asked. Luke shook his head. "No. But I would like to know where I can find Reverend Camden. I was referred to him by a friend," Sgt.Michaels sighed. "The Camden's do not live here anymore. They moved to San Francisco a couple weeks ago," he told the boy, looking closer at his messy face. Then he gasped. He had just figured out who the kid was. "You're Lukas, aren't you?" Michaels asked. Luke frowned. "Whose Lukas? My name is Luke, not Lukas." he replied. Michaels looked at him. "Why were you looking for Rev.Camden?" the officer asked.  "Because, I needed to talk to him. I told you right away that I did," Luke told him. Sgt.Michaels went to the phone. "Give me a second," he said, going into an empty room.

            "Rev.Camden," Eric said, picking up the phone. "Eric, it's me, Sgt.Michaels," came the voice on the other end. "Sgt.Michaels? What's up?" asked Eric, a little surprised to hear his long time friend calling. "Eric, do you want the good news, or the bad news first?" Michaels asked. "The good news," Eric replied. "Ok, here it is. We found Lukas. Actually, Lukas found us," the officer told him. Eric gasped. "You found Lukas? Is he ok?" he cried. "That's just it, Eric. Either he doesn't remember his name, or he is lying to me. He says his name is Luke," Michaels responded. Eric sighed. "Luke, eh? But it's got to be him." he said. Michaels sighed. "Yes, I think it is Lukas, it looks like him." he said. "Can we come get him? Is he ok? When did he come to you?" Eric demanded. "Yes, yes, about 5 minutes ago. But Eric, I will warn you. He doesn't seem to know anything. He's got a fractured ankle, his clothes are torn, and he looks severely mistreated. I think he may have been brainwashed into believing his name is Luke Riley," he told his friend, not knowing that Luke was listening outside the door. "Did you say he thinks his name is Luke Riley? It's got to be Lukas, his middle name is Riley," Eric cried happily. "Come get him, Eric. Don't bring anybody with you except for Matt. I think maybe seeing his twin will put him at ease," Michaels said. "Ok, see you soon." Eric said, hanging up the phone and yelling for Matt.

            Back at the PD, Michaels faced Luke. "I know you listened in. Does the name Lukas ring a bell?" he asked gently. Luke nodded. "What about Matt? Mary?" Michaels asked again. Again Luke nodded. "Lucy? What about Simon?" he asked. Luke nodded. "What about Ruthie?" Michaels asked. "Vaguelly. She was just a baby when I was kidnapped, only two months old." Luke said. Michaels nodded. "So you are Lukas," he said softly.  Luke nodded. "Why did you call my father?" he asked. "I thought you wanted to see him?" Michaels asked. "I did, but I didn't want him to know who I was right away," Luke replired. Just then, the door clanged and another officer walked in. 

            On the way back to Glen Oak PD, Matt was wondering why they were going back. "Dad, why are we going back?" he asked. Sgt.Michaels found Lukas. Actually, Lukas found him and was looking for us," Eric told him. "Lukas? He's alright?" Matt asked. "I guess so. Sgt.Michaels thinks he may have been brainwashed," Eric said. "So he may not recognize us?" Matt asked sadly. Eric shrugged. "I hope he recognizes us," was the soft reply. Finally they arrived at the PD.

            Sgt.Michaels looked up to see Eric and Matt come in. "Eric, come on in." he said, waving his friends in. Matt stood awkwardly looking at Lukas. Sgt.Michaels looked at the three, but didn't say anything. Lukas stood up. "Hello Dad," he finally managed to say. Suddenly he ran forward and embraced Matt. "Hello Matt. I've missed you," he said. "Lukas? Is it really you? I don't believe this." Matt whispered. "Believe it, because it really is me." Luke says. "I've missed you too, Lukas." Matt told him. Eric looked at Michaels. "Happy reunion," he said. The officer nodded his agreement. "Alright kiddo, let's get you home so you can get cleaned up. Your mother will be happy to see you." says Eric. 

            After a couple hours, they finally arrived back in San Francisco. "Why did you guys move?" Lukas asked. "The church transferred us," Eric tells him. When they arrived at the house, nobody was home. "Your mother is at work, and your brother and sisters are at schoo.. I told Matt he could stay home so he could come with me." Eric says.

            Lukas was amazed at how big the house was. Eric laughed. "Yes, it's big. Matt, why don't you take your brother upstairs. Your mother, sisters, and Simon should be home soon." he tells him. Matt nods. "Sure thing. Come on, Lukas." he says. Luke was slightly uneasy being called by his real name. He had been called Luke for so long that Lukas seemed almost dead to him. He silently followed Matt. As soon as the two boys made it upstairs the door opened and in stepped Annie. "Hello Eric. How was your day?" she asked him. "Good. And yours?" Eric asked. "Why did the school call telling me Matt wasn't there? But when I called here, he wasn't here either." she told him. Eric smiled. "Matt and I were in Glen Oak," he tells her. "Why?" she asked, as she heard the shower upstairs go off. Matt comes running downstairs, oblivious of his mother. "Dad, Lu-er...hi Mom!" he says nervously. "What's going on? Who's Luer?" Annie asked. Matt exchanges a glance with his father, who nods. "Luke, could you come down here, please?" Eric calls. Just then a boy identical to Matt comes downstairs, clean from a shower. "Yes?" he asked. Annie gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes. "L-Lukas?" she asked. Lukas nodded. "Hi Mom," he says softly. Annie moves forward to embrace her son. Lukas hugs her back tightly. "How-I mean-when?" she stumbled, trying to find the right words. Luke chuckled. "I left yesterday. I found Sgt.Michaels early this afternoon and he called Dad and Matt," he explained. "I just can't believe your alive!" she says happily. "Thank you!" she whispers, looking toward the ceiling. "Annie, let Lukas and Matt have some time alone. We'll have a big dinner celebrating his return later," he tells his wife. Upstairs, the two stared at each other. "Go ahead and ask." Lukas told him. "Ask what?" asked Matt. "What it was like," Lukas tells him. "How did you know?" Matt asked. Lukas laughed. "I may have been gone for 4 years, but you're still my twin. I know you." he says. "So...What WAS it like?" Matt asks him. "Well, the kidnapping was scary. You were the one I screamed for, but Lucy had scraped her knee and you were helping her. This guy just came out of nowhere and snatched me, bound my hands and told me not to say anything. The whole time I thought he was going to kill me. He asked me what my name was. I didn't want to tell him in case he was after Dad or something. So I gave him half my name, which to him was made up. I told him my name was Luke Riley. Well, when we got to the house where he lived, he told me that his son had recently died. He was trying to replace him with me. But nobody told me I was going to be abused for four years. That's how his son died, abuse. I was abused for 4 years. Abused and brainwashed. He brainwashed me into thinking I belonged with him. It was the most horrible experience I ever had to go through. When he left a couple days ago to go the store, I ran away. I jumped out the window, which is why my ankle is messed up. My hand has cuts on it because I punched through the window. So then I ran to the Glen Oak PD and Sgt.Michaels told me you guys had moved. Every time he called me Lukas I denied it, because I wanted to talk to Dad, not the cops." he says. 


End file.
